Two Worlds, Two Connections
by Kitsune no Tora
Summary: ABANDONED FIC. Set after the end of the anime, before the movie. Ed is on the other side of the gate, in post WWI London. While on an errand for his father, he meets a firecracker of a girl named Kyoko. But, there's more to her than it seems...
1. Brown Haired Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, even though I wish I did. But, I have bought all of the manga that's out and seen the anime and the movie!

A/N: Hey, everybody! This is my first FMA fic, and I'm really nervous on how this will turn out. It's based off of a dream I had a while ago, and it's been in my head for so long! I hate thought bunnies…. They keep me up at night! So, I just had to get this one down, and I'm going to run with it. Hope you all like it!

_Chapter 1- Brown Haired Girl_

"Man, why do I have to do this? Lazy old man…" Ed groaned as he walked down the street, glaring at a list of groceries that Hoenheim, his father, had sent him off with.

"Did he forget that my arm's still busted?" But, he knew that wasn't true. Actually, it was the exact reason he had sent him off grocery shopping. He was busy trying to create a new arm for him, and possibly a new leg in case he broke the one he has already. Which, by the way, is a very big possibility given his past. They had almost run out of food! But, it helped him to complain. Suddenly, there was a large crash, and a man ran out of a nearby restaurant, scared as hell.

"And stay out!" he heard a young woman yell. She was only a few years older than Ed, and had beautiful dark brown hair that curled down past her shoulders. She had light green eyes, right now burning with anger. Ed stared at her for a second, startled. Then another, older woman came up to her.

"You know, Kyoko, you can't keep chasing away our customers. It's bad business and bad manners." She said with a sigh.

"Don't you think I have a reason to chase them out?" she yelled angrily, now focusing her wrath on her. "Almost every single guy who's come here has either said something really gross and inappropriate to me, hit on me in a gross way, or tried to grope me. Believe me, Yamako, you don't want those kind of customers." Yamako just sighed again, not wanting to fight with her.

"Hey, anybody know where I can find a grocery store around here?" Ed asked tentatively as he walked up to the counter. Kyoko immediately answered, clearly still irritated.

"There's a market just down the road from here." But Yamako quickly recovered.

"But, if you want to, you can get your groceries here. I'm sure we have anything you need." Yamako smiled, and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Sure, thanks." Ed said as Kyoko grabbed the list from his outstretched hand, took a quick look at it, and through a door into the back of the store.

"I'm sorry about Kyoko. She's always like this after that guy comes in here and talks to her. Don't worry about it, I'm sure she won't attack you." Yamako apologized.

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I'm just glad I wasn't the person she chased out." Ed said jokingly. Yamako laughed. Just then, Kyoko came out with a bag.

"Here you go." She said mechanically.

"Thanks." He said as he paid her. Kyoko turned to serve another customer, and Ed started to walk back home.

"Come back soon!" Yamako said, waving goodbye. Ed turned to face her, and waved back.

"Geez, Yamako. Are you really so desperate for customers that you're going to sell groceries here now?" Kyoko said, seeing her wave goodbye.

"Well, I have to make up for all of the people you scare away!" Yamako said, and laughed. "No, I was just being nice. Besides, he looks like a nice young man." She said, nudging Kyoko's arm.

"Oh please. I'm not interested." But Yamako just shook her head and smiled. "But, you know, I wonder what's wrong with his arm. He didn't use it once, even with that heavy bag. He just let it hang there." Kyoko said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Yamako replied, leaning over the counter to try to get a look at Ed's arm.

_End Chapter 1_

A/N: So, how did you like it? I hope you did, and that you'll review, because I don't want to post the next chapter until it get a few! (Hey, that rhymed!)


	2. What the?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did I would have tons of money and wouldn't be writing this story. (And I would be able to draw original characters decently.)

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything for this fic. (A whole month!) I've been working on my Inuyasha fic… I need to get back into the FMA groove! I hope this turns out well! (It might be a little short.) Anywho, READ AND REVIEW!

_Chapter 2-What the…?_

Since that day, Edward continued to come to Yamako and Kyoko's restaurant. As a result, Yamako and Ed have become friends, and Kyoko has slowly (very slowly) warmed up to him.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh, hi Ed." Kyoko said, spotting him come up to the counter.

"Hello." He responded, sitting on one of the stools.

"What'll it be?" She asked, pulling out a plate and glass.

"Just a sandwich. I'm not that hungry today."

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter." He deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders. Kyoko gave him a curious look, and then proceeded to make a corned beef sandwich for him.

"Oh, hi Ed! I didn't know you were here!" Yamako exclaimed as she walked up, happy as ever.

"Hi, Yamako. I just got here." He said as Kyoko set his sandwich in front of him.

"Corned Beef?" Ed questioned, surveying his meal.

"What, you got a problem with that?" Kyoko asked, irked.

"No, it's fine." He said as he took a bite.

"Well, just tell us if you want anything else!" Yamako said, smiling like usual. Ed nodded his head, and Yamako went into the back. After she left, it was dead silent, except for the noise from the street. Ed was eating, and Kyoko was wiping up the counter. Then, she noticed something in the corner of her eye, a glint of metal in Ed's direction. She turned her head, looking him over, and saw something that shook her to the bone. She could see partway up his sleeve, and Ed's arm, the right one; the one he didn't use, she realized; was made of metal! Startled, she quickly looked away.

"_Could it be?"_ she thought to herself. _"His arm is made of metal…"_ She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"What is it?" Ed said, startling her.

"Uh…" she stuttered.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering what was going on.

"Ed? Can I ask where you're from?"

Ed automatically looked down, hiding his face, and fiddled with his plate.

"Nowhere…" he said, avoiding her gaze.

"That's what I thought." She said, and Ed looked up at her, confused.

"Can I talk to you in the back?" she asked, and Ed just looked more confused.

"Uh, sure." He said hesitantly, and got up to follow her.

_End Chapter 2-What the...?_

A/N: Really short!! AHHH!! Oh well. I'll make up for it by posting the next chapter sooner!! (Makes determined move with fist.) I will! I promise! Anyways, review please!


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo hoo…

A/N: Finally, chapter 3 is here! Yay! And, as a special treat, it is a super-duper-extra-special-extra long chapter! Yay again! So, enjoy! Sorry it took so long!!

_Chapter 3-Realization_

Ed followed Kyoko to the very back, into the house part of the store, further back than even Yamako would go during work. Besides, she had her hands full with customers in the front. When they got to the living room, Kyoko spun around to face Ed with a determined look. But there was more than that in her eyes. There was hurt and worry, but it looked like it had plagued her for a long time. She lifted her arm to point at Ed's automail one.

"Where did you get that metal arm?"

"Why?" Ed said, dodging the question as he touched the offending arm.

"_Because I asked you why, dingbat." _She thought to herself. But she found a better answer.

"Because… because I've only seen that in one place and one place only," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Amestris."

Ed's eyes widened in shock, and he looked straight at her in amazement and disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I was brought here about six years ago." Kyoko said solemnly. They were on the living room couch now, Kyoko looking at her hands, and Ed looking at the ceiling.

"My sister and I… all we wanted to do was save our father."

"Really? …Heh, sounds a lot like me and my brother."

"Really? What happened?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"It's not the reason I'm here, but I guess I'll tell you anyway. My mother died when Al and I were little. We were left all alone… But, we were taken in by Granny Pinako and her granddaughter Winry, our neighbors, but we still wanted our family back. We wanted mom back…" he paused for a second, going over the ordeal in his head. Just when Kyoko was going to ask him to go on, he started again. "One day, we met a woman named Izumi, and we managed to persuade her to teach us alchemy."  
"I see. So, once you thought you were good enough, you tried to bring your mother back?" Kyoko guessed.

"Yeah. I lost my left leg in the process, and Al lost his entire body. I managed to save him by transmuting his soul into a body of armor at the cost of my right arm, but I can't help but think he got the short end of the stick. I still had most of my body left, but he didn't have anything left of himself. So, after that, I got this automail arm and leg, and we started traveling around, trying to get back to normal." Ed was rubbing his leg, the pain he had felt coming back to him.

"Well, if you weren't sent here then, how did you get here?" Kyoko asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain… plus, it's a long story."

"Then just tell me the basics."

"Well, on our journey, we were searching for the Philosopher's Stone. The thing is, we found it."

"What?! You found the Philosopher's Stone?" Kyoko asked in amazement.

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately? How? That's great!"

"No, it's not. You see, there were others after the stone too. Hommunculi."

"Hommunculi? How is that possible?! I thought… I thought the Hommunculi didn't exist anymore…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Hommunculi used to exist, a long time ago. I had heard stories about them from my father. But, he told me that they all been wiped out. I didn't know that some of them had survived."

"Well, it's true. You know who the Furher was, right?"

"Furher King Bradley? Yes, I know him. He had just started his reign when I was brought here."

"Well, he was a Hommunculi." Ed said as he slouched into the couch.

"What?! No way!" Kyoko stood up, facing Ed. "I had no idea! …But, he ages. A Hommunculus doesn't age!"

"Well, this one did."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! He had amazing speed and accuracy, and he had the ouro-boros circle on his left eye!" Ed defended.

"So that's why he wore that patch. I just thought it was an old war wound…" Kyoko sat down again. "Well, how about you finish telling me why you're here."

"Well, we found the stone. But, there was a problem. The stone ended up in my brother, Al, and became completely intertwined with his soul. So, I was cautious about using it, I didn't want to lose him after everything we had been through to get where we were. But, then we were attacked, and I…well… I was killed by Envy, one of the Hommunculi. But, then I was brought back, limbs and all. Apparently, my brother had used the Stone to bring me back, sacrificing himself. Then, after finally beating the Hommunculi, I transmuted myself to save my brother, and ended up here, with my automail limbs back and in the same condition they were in from fighting the Hommunculi. I don't know if I managed to bring Al back, and I haven't found him in this world."

Kyoko's head was down, her hands clasped together in her lap. "You put it so simply… even thought it must have been tough for you and your brother. It's so sad, but, like you said, it's a lot like what happened to me, except I stop at square one." She paused, wringing her hands, and Ed nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Six years ago, my father died. He was the only family we had, my mother died during childbirth. She was giving birth to my brother. Unfortunately, he soon followed her, a few hours later." Kyoko's head was still down, so Ed couldn't see her face. But, he could tell she was getting close to crying again. "Then, my father died. He was a military man, an alchemist for the state. An Ishbalan killed him during a mission. They told us that he had been seemingly exploded from the inside, by an Ishbalan with a large cross-shaped scar across his face." Ed panicked. He knew exactly who it must have been-Scar. But, he didn't think it was the best idea to tell her now. She was already worked up. "After we got the news, we were devastated. Especially my sister, Yamako." Ed looked towards the store, then looked up to Kyoko and opened his mouth to say something. But, Kyoko stopped him. "No, the Yamako here isn't my sister. This world is parallel to ours, remember? There are the same people, and almost the same places. The landscape's pretty much the same, except the names are slightly different. They might be the same people, but they lead completely different lives, and can have different personalities." Ed nodded. "Anyway, after we received the news of my father's murder, we decided to try and bring him back. We were already adept at alchemy, we were taught by our father. He had warned us about human transmutation and its dangers, but we wanted him back so much that we didn't heed his warning. After a few months of research, we tried it. Obviously, the consequences were large. I don't know what happened to my sister, and if we managed to bring my dad back. After I was taken here, I ran into Yamako. She looks so much like my little sister that I actually mistook her for my sister when I first saw her. Actually, the only thing that is different between them is that she's older than me. Their personalities are even similar, except my sister can get really emo at times. So, while she tried to make me feel at home here, and gave me a job at her restaurant, just looking at her sometimes makes me so homesick…"

"I see…" Ed said thoughtfully.

"But, I am indebted to her. I could never repay her for what she has done for me. But, it's funny, despite the fact she is so much like my sister, I sometimes tend to think of her as a mother." Kyoko laughed, for many different reasons. Because she finally had someone from home, someone to talk to, and for all of the things she had been blessed with despite her tragedy.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!!" Yamako yelled into the house. "Kyoko! Where are you?! I need your help out here!"

"Okay!" Kyoko yelled back, standing up in a hurry and offering her hand out to Edward. "Let's go." She said, smiling and feeling like a gigantic weight had been lifted off her chest.

_End Chapter 3-Realization_

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had promised to get it in earlier than usual… but it ended up being later! Sorry! Oh, and what happened to Ed with the Hommunculi is just a rough memory of what happened. It's been a long time since I've seen the anime, so I don't really remember the specifics of what happened. So, if I got something wrong, please tell me, and I'll try and fix it.


	4. On the Other Side

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Full Metal Alchemist or any related things; if I did I would be filthy rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Simple as that.

A/N: This chapter introduces Kyoko's sister in Amestris, and how she meets Alphonse and everyone there. Well, actually just Winry, Granny Pinako, and Den. This fic will switch over from Kyoko and Ed in Amestris and Al and Yamako in London, so I hope you don't get confused.

_Chapter 4-On the Other Side_

"Man, I'm tired…" A young girl with long, wavy light brown hair and eyes like emeralds yawned, stretching her arms while she and her brown suitcase walked down the dirt road. Well, not really a road. It was actually a small path, just wide enough for a small car or horse-pulled carriage.

"Now, where am I…" she thought to herself. "Is there a hotel or house somewhere around here?" She looked around, but there was nothing in sight. Just some crops on her left and rolling grassland on her right. "Well, since there are some crops here, there must be a farmhouse somewhere…" she concluded as she started down the path again.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Al!" Winry yelled down from the balcony.

"What is it?" he yelled back from the front lawn, stopping his play with Den.

"Granny says it's time for lunch."

"Okay!" Al yelled, and Den and he walked to the door. Then, Den turned back around and started barking.

"Huh? What is it, Den?" Al asked the dog, and turned to face the same way. As he scanned the area, he noticed a young woman with light wavy brown hair coming down the road. (A/N: the one from earlier!) Noticing Den's barking, Granny Pinako came out the door.

"What's all the ruckus, Den? Shh!!" she demanded. Den stopped immediately, more scared of his master than the stranger coming down the road. Then, the young woman noticed them.

"Hello." Pinako greeted when she finally reached them.

"Hi." She responded, a little hesitant.

"Where are you headed?" Pinako asked, taking a drag on her pipe while she gave Den a pat on the head.

"Actually, I was looking for a place to rest for a while." She said, flashing an alluring smile.

"Well, you can stay here if you want. We were just going to have lunch." Pinako said. The woman looked at the house, then at Den, at Al, and finally back at Pinako.

"Umm… sure. Thanks." She said, and followed them into the two-story house.

---------------------------------------------------

"Winry! We have a visitor!" Pinako yelled into the house. Winry popped through the kitchen door with sandwiches on a tray.

"Oh! Hello!" she said, setting the tray on the table and holding out her hand. "I'm Winry. What's your name?"

"My name's Yamako. Pleased to meet you." She answered, and they shook hands politely.

"Come on, let's eat." Pinako said impatiently.

"Oh! Right, Granny." Winry said, and walked to the table with Yamako. As everyone started to grab sandwiches, Yamako took her gloves off to reveal and automail arm-her left one. (A/N: Opposite of Ed.) Winry stopped as soon as she saw it, scaring Yamako with her usual sparkly eyes.

"Y-You have an automail arm?!" she yelled in surprise. Yamako nodded. "Oooh! Let me see it!!" Winry dropped her sandwich and grabbed her arm, rolling up her sleeve to look it over. "Ooh! The shape, so sleek! So, they put this here, the vent there, interesting!" she said happily as she looked it over. "Where did you get it?!" she said excitedly.

"Uhhh… R-Rush Valley…" she said shakily.

"Cool!" she said, and returned to fiddling with it.

"Don't worry. She's always like this with automail. Don't let her scare you." Al said.

"Okay…" she said. "_I hope she doesn't notice that my right leg is automail too…_" she thought hopefully.

"I studied in Rush Valley for a while, but I don't remember something like this. When did you get it?" Winry asked.

"Uhh… about 4 years ago." Yamako replied.

"Hmmm. That's odd. That's right about when I was there. I guess I just didn't see the shop."

"Well, it's kinda out of the way; you can't see it from any of the main roads." She answered.

"Four years, you say? That's quite a long time to have the same automail at your age. You must have to go in for check-ups and re-sizings often." Pinako said.

"Not really. It's strongly built, and it's not like I do anything really dangerous, or try to fix it with alchemy." Yamako said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You do alchemy?" Al asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Only I can. Granny and Winry can't." Al said. "Maybe later you could show me something?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Yamako said. Winry was finished by now, happily eating her food. Yamako quickly scanned the faces of her new friends, and then proceeded to eat as well.

_End Chapter 4-On the Other Side_

A/N: As you may have noticed, this fic will span both Ed and Kyoko in London and Al andYamako in Amestris. So, when I eventually pick this up again, there will be switching between the two. This is a little off topic, but I personally think this is one of the best written chapters for this fic so far. Let's hope it gets even better!!

**Important Note: I am temporarily stopping this fic. I will probably get back to it, maybe when the school year picks up again in September. So, don't expect any updates until then. Sorry for any inconvenience.  
**


	5. Problem Child

A/N: I just have to say, in advance, that I'm really sorry for what I am about to do. REALLY SORRY. But, I couldn't just let this idea slide. You'll see what I mean in a second, but don't let my previous apology sway you from reading this chapter, because it's really important for the future. Just remember that this is set in "FMA London", and any characters are not the same as they are in the FMA world. (except Ed, of course.) I'm just exercising the idea. 'Kay?

_Chapter 5-Problem Child_

Kyoko stood at the counter, tending to her customers and cleaning up their messes. It was relatively peaceful, that is, until a young man with sandy blond hair stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, Kyoko! So what's your answer now?" the young man asked as he eyed her up and down.

Kyoko shot him a look of pure distaste and hissed, "Don't you ever give up? I've shot you down and ran you out more times than I can count, and yet you still come to ask me out almost every day. Can't you take a hint?"

"Heh heh… some would say that my perseverance is my strength." He said suggestively, eyeing her hungrily.

"Alphonse, stop looking like that and get your perverted ass out of here. I'm really getting sick of this." Kyoko threatened.

He chuckled. "And it's that hard-to-get personality of yours that I'm so attracted to. I like the challenge…" he cooed as he leaned in closer.

Thinking quickly, Kyoko grabbed a menu and stuffed it in his face.

"Either order something or leave. I don't want to deal with you today."

Alphonse took the menu, setting it down with a smile. "Okay, K-chan. I'll order something just for you." He said, opening it.

"Don't call me K-chan." Kyoko snapped, grinding her teeth.

"Okay, K-honey."

"Not that either!" Kyoko yelled, anger flushing her face.

"Then what should I call you?" he asked innocently, flaunting his charm while staring at her with an amused look. Kyoko stood there for a while, fuming. How did he have this power over her? How was he able to pull at her anger like she was a marionette, and he was the puppeteer?

"Kyoko, just Kyoko. Don't change it into anything else." She huffed, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't going to let him get under her skin this time.

"Kay…" he said in a sultry voice. Boy, was he really getting to her, despite her better judgment. He did this almost everyday; hitting on her and all-around annoying the hell out of her. But, he was unusually calm today; normally he would be grabbing at her an all around sexually harassing her. He was doing that a couple of months ago, the day she met Ed, and she had run him out for it. For reasons unknown to her, her heart fluttered as she thought Ed's name. What was that feeling? It happened whenever she thought of him, when ever he came close enough to touch. It felt good, whatever it was, so she didn't dispute it, but it confused her. She had never felt this way before. No. She can't be thinking about him this way. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Alphonse, who was staring at her intently, his mind so obviously on something she didn't want to know. She decided to ignore him for the time being, and stay out of his reach.

"I don't know, Kyoko. I'm having trouble deciding…" he purred, his eyes on her more than the menu. "How about you come over here and help me pick?" He licked his lips.

"No."

A look of surprise dawned on his face, for whatever reason he wasn't expecting that answer.

"I'm not going over there so you can grab at me. Either decide for yourself or leave." Kyoko answered defiantly. Alphonse smiled, amused by her caution.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" he asked with a seductive grin.

"You've done it a million times before, and I'm sick of it. Get over yourself." She said, and Alphonse's grin dropped into a disappointed frown.

"Fine." He said, and ordered a sandwich, putting the menu down. As she went to work, she realized one fatal flaw in her plan to stay away from him-she still needed to give him his meal. She would have to find a way to give it to him while staying out of reach. She slowed down, trying to brainstorm. She could always ask one of the other customers to pass it to him. No, scratch that-the last one just left. She snuck a glance at him, but it only fuzzed her judgment further with anger when she found him staring at her butt. She finished making his food, and, to her dismay, still hadn't thought of anything. She quickly decided on a speed tactic, to give him the plate and pull her hand away as fast as possible. She went for it, but, unfortunately, he was faster and grabbed her by the wrist. Startled, she pulled away, but he had her in a death-grip. His strength was surprising; he was skinny and looked frail.

"Now now," he cooed as he pulled her closer, their faces nearly touching. "Don't be so shy. I don't bite… much." As he pulled her in to kiss her.

A resounding slap danced around the shaded booth, and Alphonse found himself with a throbbing red hand mark on his left cheek; and far, far away from Kyoko, who was fuming at the other end of the counter. She had slapped him, and hard.

"Kyoko? What was that sound?" they heard Yamako call from behind a door. "Did you… oh, hello Alphonse." She said as she noticed him. He flashed her a glittering smile despite the growing red splotch on his face. She closed the door behind her and walked up to Kyoko.

"Please, kill me now." Kyoko pleaded into Yamako's ear, but all she got in response was a reassuring smile. Kyoko looked away with a sigh, her energy drained. "I don't want to deal with this today… I'm taking a break." She told Yamako, who nodded in response, and walked into the same door Yamako just came out of.

_End Chapter 5-Problem Child_

A/N: Ooh, I can feel the flames a comin… I just have to remind you that this is not the real Al, thus he is in character. I'm just exercising the idea that their "twin" in this world doesn't have to have the same personality as the FMA world one. I personally love Al, (as a fan! I don't LOVE love him or anything.) so this is not a character bashing either. I just couldn't let this idea slide. Plus, this is going to be important for future chapters. So, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings.


End file.
